


TMI

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Another way Perkins’ introduction could’ve gone.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 96





	TMI

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Before Chris has even finished introducing him, Hank doesn’t like Perkins. He can tell immediately by the grubby look in Perkins’ beady eyes and the way he sneers at Connor. Chris has barely finished speaking, and before Hank can offer a hand, Perkins nods towards Connor and grunts, “What’s that?”

Hank doesn’t have to answer. Connor speaks for himself well enough, even if his over-practiced delivery could use some work. He answers in that goofy voice Hank’s swiftly grown so fond of, “My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by CyberLife.”

Perkins snorts. He doesn’t look even remotely amused. To be fair, it’s not far off from Hank’s open disgust when he first learned he’d be getting an android partner. It’s wild how quickly his opinion’s so drastically changed. Perkins doesn’t look open to that option. He ignores Connor completely and instead asks Hank, “You serious?”

Hank shrugs. There’s a small part of him that wants to defend Connor, because he never likes to watch a bully pick on anyone, even if that anyone is plastic and that bully’s FBI. Maybe the FBI thing just makes Hank dislike Perkins even more. But for the sake of moving on with his life as soon as possible, Hank tries to remain civil. He mutters, “He follows me everywhere.”

Perkins scoffs. “Even to the station? So it does your job, then. Does it suck your dick, too?”

Hank absolutely _glares_. He’s just about to throw up his middle finger and tell Perkins where he can stick it, except Connor smoothly answers, “Yes.” Perkins’ head swivels around. Hank’s does too. Connor adds, “And I’m quite good at it.”

Perkins... just sort of stares. He looks utterly dumbfounded. There’s a split second where Hank could deny everything and claim Connor’s just malfunctioning. 

But Connor’s hot and Perkins is an asshole who’s probably never gotten laid, much less laid with anyone half so cute as Connor. So Hank decides to roll with it. He mutters, “Lucky me.” Perkins practical reels back like Hank’s lost his mind.

Hank shoves his hands into his pockets and moves past Perkins, back to what really matters: watching Connor lick evidence off the floor.


End file.
